All I Want Is You
by angelgirl88
Summary: All Olivia wants for christmas is Elliot. What do i mean? read and find out. its was uploaded wrong but i did fix it so here is the actuall story.


**All I Want Is You**

**Summary—All Olivia wants for Christmas is Elliot. What do I mean? Read and find out.**

**A/N—If its up to me then you know its E/O. This I just a christms one-shot I put together for the holidays so please review and let me know what you think. Oh and Happy Holidays to you all.**

**Christmas Eve**

**SVU Precinct 5:00 P.M.**

"Ok everyone you are officially off till Monday So go home and get ready for the Christmas party tonight," Cragen said.

"Ok thanks Captain" All the detective said as they grabbed their things and left.

On the way out Elliot and Olivia chatted about the party.

"So Liv are you going to the party?" Elliot asked praying that she would say yes.

"Yeah are you going? " Olivia asked.

"Yeah. So what are you wearing?" Elliot asked.

"Your going to have to wait and see Stabler," Olivia said as she opened the door to her navy BMW.

"Well then I guess I'll see you at the party," Elliot said as they both got in their cars.

"Yeah see you then" Olivia said as they both drove off.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

**Later That Night NYPD Party**

"Hey Elliot welcome to the party," Casey said as Elliot walked up to the table where she, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Melinda were sitting.

"Hey guys where is Liv?" Elliot asked as he looked at the empty seat beside him.

"I don't know I haven't seen her," Casey said honestly.

"Oh Ok," Elliot said sadly.

"Cheer up Elliot im sure she'll be here soon," Fin said.

"I sure hope so," Elliot thought.

Without warning the party host, who was a fellow cop named Jeff, grabbed the microphone and started talking.

"Well usually we just get a request to play a certain Christmas song, but today we go a special request from a detective we all know and love. She has requested to sing a song called All I Want For Christmas Is You. So please give a big round of applause to Detective Olivia Benson," Jeff said as the crowd started clapping.

"Thanks Jeff," Olivia said "As Jeff Said I will be singing a song called All I Want For Christmas Is You. Im dedicating this song to my one true love, and if you don't know who you are now you will by the end of the song."

Olivia nodded to the pianist to letting him know to start playing the song. As he started playing Olivia started singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You... yea yea_

Olivia walked of the stage and headed to the table the squad was sitting at.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

Olivia walked up to Elliot and grabbed his hand pulling him out of his seat as she continued to sing.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

At this point Elliot had his hands on Olivia's waist. "She loves me?" Elliot thought to himself "Wait what am I saying I love her too,"

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing (oh yea)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me..._

"I hope hes ready for the finally," Olivia thought.

"I wish she would finish the song already so I can kiss her," Elliot thought.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You (You) baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

"Ell do you remember last week when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I said I didn't know?" Olivia asked as the crown clapped and cheered for her.

"Yeah," Elliot said not really expecting what happened next.

"Well now I know that all I want is you," Olivia said as her lips came crashing down on Elliot's.

"Well then Merry Christmas Liv," Eliot said as he kissed her back.

"I am and always will be yours," Elliot said "I love you Olivia Benson,"

"I love you to Elliot Merry Christmas," Olivia said.

_THE END _

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVSVU**

**A/N—What did you think review and let me know and to all you other authors have a safe and happy holiday season. **


End file.
